Something Impossible and Unheard of
by animefan021513
Summary: What does sebastian think about Ciel becoming a demon, and he is eternally bound to him forever? and what does he think when Ciel does something unheard of? read, enjoy, and find out. LEAVE REVIEWS THEY HELP A LOT AND THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :3


_I must see for myself, 'He would be as good as dead to me...' that can only mean one thing. My whole arm just went through his entire body, only a demon will survive that...DAMN! So Close!_

* * *

"Sebastian you remember what I said don't you? That until you were able to take my soul from me that you would remain my butler."

_Yes of course I know I'm not a fool or perhaps I am for not taking his soul sooner...but then again that was Claude's fault He stole my dinner I have been starving for and now I am to be eternally tortured. Like a weak man strapped to a chair forced to look up and have a drop of water fall on his face every so often. Damn Demon! _"Heh. Of course I know. I am eternally one hell of a butler, now and forever." _He isn't saying anything what a rude little brat that I am now bound to. I used to be a great demon and now I will be the joke of Hell, how ridiculous. From beginning to end...from 'Sebastian Michaelis's' beginning to end but I...no...this is my name now...and forever. If I had to complain, I would complain about how he held such a ridiculous high amount of pride...If there is one thing I wish he would've done was that he would just do normal things like any child would do. Play in the snow, misbehave, cry even...but no he had to be the king of the underworld of London and handle whatever the queen wanted him to do!_

"Sebastian is something wrong, are you okay?"

_What!? did he ask me what I thought he asked me...He never asks me about my feelings or my well being unless it suits him...but this question has the sense of worry. Worry for me..._ "Young master, may I ask why you ask such a question...you needn't worry about..."

"Nonsense, We will not be like this for long."

"What ever do you mean?"

"I will let you know at the cliff of deadly, soulless, blue roses."

_What could he a mere...dare I say demon child be able to do about this situation._"We're here young master now please finish what you were saying earlier."

"Sebastian by our contract you will protect me, you will serve me, you will make sure I stay alive until I have achieved my ultimate goal until you contain and devour my soul!"

_Is he trying to mock me? _"Yes My lord but it seems that will not..."

"Sebastian! I order you by our contract...I order you to be free of our contract!"

_What!? I'm free...No one I have ever made a deal had done this for me...well no one has turned into a demon either. _"Why?"

"I have only one request...you stay by my side, but not as a butler but as a companion and a fellow fiend of hell, I want you to teach me everything. That is my last and final order."

_He is saying this but I don't believe this, a companion I have only had a few thoughts of what might that delicate tongue can do, a fellow fiend of hell, that's basically saying comrades, he wants me to teach him, he is basically calling me his father. _"Master do you realize what you are saying? How do you know I won't leave your side, after you break our contract I could easily go back to the life I used to have before you."

"Then do it but take me with you."

_He grabbed my hand and said the words I told him to say should he ever want to end the contract but I never thought he would give up his foolish pride to say it. _"Sebastian Michaelis I strip you down bones and all, I take your title of my butler, you have failed in taking my soul, This is not the end of us but it is the end of our contract, I here by take your seal that has plagued your hand and make it no more, you are now my eternal companion!"

_I guess to a point I do love him the way he can be so foolish the way he always took me, a demon, by surprise. He was and still is a mystery every time I think he might actually fall for once he proves me wrong. Every time I think he might continue a horrible deed he pursues and act of kindness which is practically unheard of for someone who has successfully summoned a demon of my ranking and that in and of itself is nearly impossible and when I saw my contractor was a child I tried to talk him out of it because he had so many years to live up to but the moment I saw him at his most vulnerable...if I had a heart it would melt out of sadness, sympathy, and it would boil with rage, and curiosity. The fact a CHILD summoned me...I was so looking forward to his soul...but now he is offering something no mere human or demon has ever offered. FREEDOM. _"Yes Ciel with my mark gone until I am summoned again by another human I shall be your companion, your friend, your mentor, and even lover...if you do not mind."

"I do not mind in the slightest Sebastian but I will ask you to not let me regret this."

"Of course not, I will love and take care of you to the point where it has become a daily routine. Let us go to hell together."

"What is your real name and then I will go with you to hell."

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

"No your real name."

"I prefer that to be my real name for it was given to me by someone dear to my heart...if I had one of course."

"Very well to hell then?"

"Yes to the very depths."


End file.
